Kuroko no Basket : Legends
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Avant la Génération Miracle, avant les Uncrowned Generals, bien des années avant, le basket japonais avait aussi ses perles : son équipe nationale, composée de jeunes plus talentueux les uns que les autres : Eiji Shirogane, Masaaki Nakatani, Katsunori Harasawa, Kagetora Aida, Genta Takeuchi... / Pas d'OCs, passé des coachs & de Kagetora Aida !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un OS pour le moins original - enfin, je l'espère ! - puisqu'il raconte l'histoire non pas des habituels protagonistes, tels que la Génération Miracle, mais d'une équipe qui exista il y a quelques années de cela... l'équipe nationale japonaise ! Alors, non, ce ne sont pas des OCs, mais des personnages appartenant bel et bien à Kuroko's Basket ! L'idée m'est venue quand je suis tombée, il y a quelques temps de cela, sur l'image officielle que j'ai mise en couverture. Et là, je me suis demandé comment est-ce que se comportaient ces personnages là dans leur jeunesse...

Le lien pour l'image en meilleure qualité (enlever les espaces) : / / w w w . zero chan 1564328

Ensuite, les explications. Les personnages de cette image sont en fait tous les coachs des écoles, plus Kagetora Aida qui tient quant à lui le complexe sportif Aida. Je vous donne ci-dessous leur nom complet, surnom, position dans l'équipe japonaise, et leur dossard, ainsi que l'école dans laquelle ils travaillent désormais. De gauche à droite :

Eiji Shirogane : Eiji, point guard, dossard 4, coach de Rakuzan.

Masaaki Nakatani : Ma-boy, center, dossard 5, coach de Shûtoku.

Katsunori Harasawa : Kat-chan, shooting guard, dossard 8, coach de Tôô.

Kagetora Aida : Tora : small forward, dossard 7, père de Riko Aida, tient le complexe sportif Aida.

Masako Araki : Masa, position inconnue, dossard 8, coach de Yôsen.

(Devant, accroupi) : Genta Takeuchi : Gengen, power forward, dossard 9, coach de Kaijô.

Dernières remarques : l'histoire commence dans le présent, et les souvenirs se déroulent dans le passé, durant la quatrième et dernière année d'université de l'équipe. Les garçons font partie de l'équipe masculine, et Masako, de l'équipe féminine. Le seul "OC" de l'histoire est Hiromu Miyamoto, dont vous découvrirez le rôle plus tard. L'université d'Honshû est une université "inventée" (si elle existe, veuillez m'excuser).

**Les personnages et Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ressortir de vieilles photos rappelle toujours des souvenirs. Pas forcément les meilleurs, mais des souvenirs tout de même. Les photos peuvent dater de notre enfance, de notre adolescence, de notre vie d'adulte... on peut y être tout seul, ou avec sa famille, ou encore entouré de ses amis, de l'être aimé, de ses enfants... On y est jeune, puis on vieillit. Et quand on regarde ce soi-même d'il y a des années, la nostalgie nous envahit. Et puis viennent la joie de se souvenir de ces temps heureux, ou la tristesse de se rappeler à quel point on souffrait à ce moment. Puis, après avoir pensé à soi, on pense aux personnes qui étaient à nos côtés à cette époque. On a gardé certains amis, perdu de vue les autres. On est toujours amoureux de la même personne, ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Ces membres de notre famille sont toujours avec nous, ou nous ont quitté...

**De nos jours, chez les Aida  
**

« … N'empêche, c'est une vieille photo ça... » soupira Kagetora.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de ménage chez les Aida. Kagetora avait ressorti de vieux cartons entassés dans un pièce inoccupée, bien décidé à jeter ce qui ne servirait plus. Riko l'aidait dans sa tâche, effectuant un tri rapide... et mettant pratiquement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la poubelle. Voyant son paternel assis par terre, un cliché à la main, elle s'approcha et regarda par dessus son épaule.

- … Qui c'est ? demanda t-elle finalement.

- Riko, tu ne reconnais même pas ton père ?

La brunette observa un peu mieux. Sur la photo se tenaient cinq jeunes hommes, plus une jeune fille. Des noms, ou plutôt, des surnoms avaient été griffonnés à côté de chacun. Le plus à gauche avait les cheveux grisés, et fermait les yeux, souriant : il s'agissait d'Eiji. Tout juste à côté se trouvait celui surnommé Ma-boy, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Au milieu, et visiblement le plus grand d'entre tous, Kat-chan. Ensuite, Tora, un rouquin qui souriait tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de la seule fille, Masa. Enfin, le dernier d'entre eux, un brun qui souriait lui aussi de toutes ses dents, doigts en V, Gengen.

- Quoi ? C'est vraiment toi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas tant changé quand même !

* * *

**Kaijô**

Kasamatsu observa son coach, un sourcil levé. L'homme avait le regard fixé sur cette feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Coach ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse.

- Takeuchi-sensei ? tenta à son tour Kobori.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit finalement le professeur, ne détournant pourtant pas son regard.

- C'est une photo ? s'enquit Moriyama, jetant un coup d'oeil d'un peu plus près.

- Vous êtes dessus, c'est ça ?! s'écria Kise, tout excité. Aux côtés du blond, Hayakawa semblait têtre d'accord.

Le coach abandonna, puis tourna la photo vers eux.

- C'est vieux, soupira t-il.

Les membres du cinq majeur fixèrent l'image. Puis...

- QUOI !? C'EST... C'EST...

Même Yukio avait un air choqué, c'était dire...

- C'est vous là, devant ? réussit enfin à articuler Kise, toujours sous le choc.

- Bien sûr.

- ...

* * *

**Shûtoku**

- Vous faisiez vraiment partie de l'équipe nationale ? s'exclama Takao, incapable de croire que celui qu'il considérait comme leur « vieux » coach avait été un jour un jeune et talentueux sportif, tout comme eux.

- Takao, cesse de faire cette tête, le réprimanda Midorima, tout aussi surpris mais essayant de garder contenance.

- Je crois que vous en aviez fait mention un jour, mais j'avais complètement oublié, commenta à son tour Kimura, regardant toujours la photo.

- Le temps passe vite, soupira Miyaji, s'appuyant sur Ootsubo, las.

- On a encore du temps devant nous, Kiyoshi, le rabroua le grand brun, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Nakatani fixa ses cinq élèves.

- Tous, allez courir dehors, ça vous rafraîchira les idées.

- Quoi !?

- Quinze tours de l'établissement. Des protestations ?

- … Non, on y va...

* * *

**Tôô**

- Faut croire que ce vieux a été performant dans sa jeunesse...

- Dai-chan, ne parle pas de Harasawa-sensei comme ça !

* * *

**Yôsen**

- Eeeh ~ Masa-chin, on dirait que...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Coach, on dirait bien que c'est vous, pourtant.

- Cessez de fouiner dans ces photos !

* * *

**Rakuzan**

- ...

* * *

**Des années auparavant, université d'Honshû, Tokyô**

**Avril**

C'était la reprise des cours à l'université Honshû. Kagetora Aida alla s'asseoir nonchalamment sur un siège au hasard, dans un rang parmi la dizaine qui lui faisait face. La salle de classe était aux trois-quarts pleine, et beaucoup de personnes s'étaient retournées à son passage. Les chuchotements des filles et leurs gloussements, il n'y paya néanmoins pas attention. Pas plus qu'aux demi-insultes des autres jeunes hommes. Le roux sortit une feuille et un stylo, et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, profitant de sa proximité avec la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'oeil dehors. Le terrain extérieur de basket-ball semblait le supplier.

- Vivement la fin des cours, pas vrai ? retentit soudainement une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le small forward se retourna brusquement, découvrant qu'un brun de son âge s'était assis à côté de lui : Genta Takeuchi.

- Gengen ? On est dans la même classe ?

- Eh bien, il faut croire !

Tora soupira, mais un sourire éclaira son visage malgré tout. Attendant leur professeur, toux deux se mirent à discuter basket. Ils étaient à présent en quatrième année d'université, et ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose... la nomination des équipes, qui se déroulerait pendant le premier entraînement.

Les premières et deuxièmes années avaient peu de chance d'être nommés dans les premières et deuxièmes équipes, tandis que les troisièmes années, aux côtés des quatrièmes, avaient quant à eux toutes leurs chances. En cours d'année, ils pourraient toujours descendre ou monter d'équipe, mais tous deux avaient en grands espoirs. L'année dernière, ils avaient fait des allers-retours constants entre la deuxième et la première équipe. Cette année, leur dernière, à moins que des plus jeunes qu'eux soient plus talentueux... ils pourraient peut-être réussi l'exploit de rester dans la première !

- Vous oubliez le recrutement pour l'équipe nationale, Genta, Kagetora, les interrompit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

- Masa !

- C'est Masako, grommela t-elle.

- Tu vas encore être dans l'équipe féminine, toi, pas vrai ? sourit le rouquin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours.

- Arrête ça !

- J'avais presque oublié cette histoire de recrutement pour l'équipe japonaise... commenta Genta.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu à Honshû ? Les étudiants d'Honshû sont ceux qui ont le plus de chances de l'intégrer ! s'exclama Kagetora.

- Certains d'entre eux, le corrigea Masako. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait, d'intégrer l'équipe nationale ?

- Oi, oi, Masa, reprit le plus grand d'entre eux, mais c'est génial de faire partie de l'équipe de son pays ! Et en plus, ça veut dire, en quelque sorte, être le joueur... enfin, un des joueurs les plus forts du Japon...

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux décidés, une étincelle dans le fond de ses prunelles, et lui prit brusquement les mains.

- Tu ne sens pas l'excitation t'envahir à cette simple pensée !?

Avant que Araki n'ait le temps de lui donner une bonne leçon, le professeur se chargea de les rabrouer tous les trois.

- Aida, j'apprécierai que vous vous calmiez. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez un de nos espoirs pour l'équipe japonaise, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger le reste de vos cours. Takeuchi, Araki, même commentaire pour vous deux.

Aida et Genta se frottèrent la tête, un sourire bêta sur les lèvres, tandis que Masako enfonçait son visage dans son cahier, maudissant à voix basse les deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis.

* * *

Le coach parcourut du regard les rangs d'élèves qui se tenaient devant lui. Des étudiants de quatre années différentes, des plus faibles et des plus forts, des jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes...

Il avait fini l'annonce pour chacune des différentes équipes qui constituaient Honshû. Certains étaient déçus, d'autres semblaient se promettre de faire mieux, et d'autres encore étaient ravis...

Le cinq majeur de la première équipe masculine était uniquement constituée de quatrième années : Eiji Shirogane en point guard, Masaaki Nakatani en center, Katsunori Harasawa au poste de shooting guard, et, enfin, Kagetora Aida en small forward et Genta Takeuchi au poste de power forward.

Il avait d'ailleurs de très grands espoirs pour ces cinq-là : peut-être parviendraient-ils, du moins, quelques-uns d'entre eux, à devenir membres de l'équipe nationale...

**Août**

- Je crois que je te déteste, déclara le surnommé Gengen en voyant revenir Tora du jardin où une jeune fille lui avait demandé de venir. Encore une qui s'était confessé à lui, mais, sans aucun doute, qui avait reçu la même réponse. « Ça me fait plaisir, mais... je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, désolé ». Quel tombeur, celui-là.

- Eh ? Tu me détestes ? se moqua son ami, souriant de toutes ses dents. Parce qu'aucune fille ne s'intéresse à toi ?

- En plus, avec toi, c'est toujours le même refrain ! l'accusa le brun, déprimé, avant de se lancer dans une imitation du small forward relativement réussie.

- Genta, tu devrais cesser de te plaindre, le rabroua Masaaki, sourcils froncés, et bras croisés comme à l'accoutumée.

- Tu n'as pas de copine non plus, Ma-Boy, ricana Tora.

- Tora, tu n'en as pas, lui rappela Eiji, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je... ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rougit soudainement le rouquin, je lui demanderai bientôt de sortir avec moi !

- Et le temps que tu attendes, elle sera tombée amoureuse de notre ikemen national, Kat-chan, chantonna Takeuchi, trop content de pouvoir se venger.

Le brun se retourna vers eux, un doux sourire presque innocent sur les lèvres.

- Si elle tombe amoureuse de moi, Tora, je crains de devoir la rejeter, ma propre petite amie n'apprécie pas la concurrence.

Kagetora se renfrogna, rouge et vexé.

**Octobre**

Ce matin-là, en arrivant à l'université d'Honsû, Masaaki Nakatani eut la surprise de voir la jeune fille dont Kagetora était amoureux, avec Katsunori et Eiji. Tous trois discutaient, mais de quoi, ça, il ne le savait pas. Une fois qu'elle se soit éloignée, le brun s'approcha de ses deux coéquipiers. Après de brèves salutations, il leur demanda ce qu'elle leur voulait.

- Elle voulait savoir si Tora est sérieux à propos d'elle, répondit Kat-chan, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu... extraverti, et que beaucoup de filles traînent autour de lui, alors elle se demandait... et elle ne se sentait pas de lui demander en personne, compléta Eiji.

- Et elle s'est adressée à vous parce que... vous avez l'air sérieux ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que les apparences sont trompeuses ? reprit celui aux cheveux blancs, un demi-sourire satisfait commençant à étirer ses lèvres.

- J'affirme plus que je ne sous-entends, conclut Ma-Boy.

**Décembre**

Deux jeunes marchaient dans les rus bondées de Tôkyô, main dans la main. La foule ne les gênait pas, et ils discutaient. La jeune fille, habillée chaudement, avait les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval, et même si ses joues étaient rougies à cause du froid, ses yeux brillaient. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était un peu moins habillé, mais tenait fermement sa main, tout heureux. Ses cheveux roux en bataille contrastaient avec ceux lisses et bien coiffés de sa petite amie, mais ses yeux brillaient du même éclat.

- J'ai entendu dire que la coupe internationale de basket allait commencer... commenta la brune.

- C'est exact, Hiro-san ! Cette année, elle se déroule au Japon, nous accueillons des joueurs de pleiiin de pays ! s'exclama le garçon.

- Tu m'as l'air excité, Kagetora-kun.

- Évidemment ! On va pouvoir affronter des joueurs tellement forts...

Hiromu eut un petit rire. Tora se sentit rougir, non pas de froid, mais d'une gêne teintée à de la bonne humeur. Quand il la reconduit chez elle, plus tard dans la soirée, il se sentit un peu triste de déjà devoir la quitter. Elle se colla à lui, le câlinant gentiment. Le grand roux l'embrassa sur le front, appréciant sa chaleur réconfortante. Mais elle ne rentrait toujours pas dans sa maison. Aida la fixa, déconcerté. Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et reprit la parole.

- Au fait, il me semble que je ne t'ai pas encore félicité comme il se doit pour ta nomination dans l'équipe japonaise.

Le faisant se baisser, Hiro l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Fais de ton mieux, Kagetora-kun ! l'encouragea t-elle avant de refermer la porte sur un roux... à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

**Mars**

Ils s'étaient activé sur le toit d'Honshû depuis des heures. Tora et GenGen étaient là depuis au moins trois heures du matin, Kat-chan les avait rejoint vers quatre heures et demi, Eiji et Ma-Boy étaient arrivés une heure plus tard, à cinq heures et demi. Enfin, Masa arriva à sept heures, les derniers achats en main. Tous avaient bricolé un peu de leur côté, et là, ils avaient tout fixé sur le sol, et collé. La banderole était joliment calligraphiée, grâce à Eiji, qui semblait avoir des mains dotés de pouvoirs magiques tant sa dextérité était grande. Des fleurs qui entouraient le message, qu'elles soient de papier ou vraies, aux « canon à confettis » pointés vers la cour, tout était paré.

Restaient à attendre les étudiants... ou plutôt, une étudiante en particulier.

- Vous vous êtes bien changés ?

La question rhétorique de Masako fit pouffer Genta, qui reçut un regard noir au possible. Araki n'aimait pas que l'on se moque d'elle, et ses idiots d'amis basketteurs avaient parfois du mal à le comprendre... Kagetora était nerveux, tripotant sa cravate. La seule fille du groupe se retint de ne pas lui balancer quelque chose ou de lui frapper les doigts. Elle les inspecta donc une dernière fois : leurs costumes étaient impeccables, même pas tâchés. Pourtant, avec cette bande de bras cassés... La grande brune soupira, et se tourna vers la cour. Huit heures vingt-cinq. Une majorité d'étudiants regardait ces hurluberlus plantés sur le toit, riait, ou se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas l'équipe de basket ?! s'écria soudainement quelqu'un.

- Vrai, approuva son voisin.

- Vous croyez qu'ils attendent quelqu'un ?

- Obligé, t'as vu le message écrit ?

- C'est romantique, quand même.

Ah, repérée. Elle était là. Genta poussa son meilleur ami, le faisant se décaler du rang. Il saisit le micro qu'ils avaient au préalable branché, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Miyamoto Hiromu-san ? demanda t-il.

La susnommée, rougissante à cause de tous les regards qui s'étaient dirigés sur elle, acquiesça néanmoins, et agita sa main pour lui signaler sa présence.

- Nous sommes tous deux diplômés, et... bien que nous soyons sans doute amenés à suivre des chemins différents, tu peux être certaine d'une chose... mes sentiments pour toi demeureront. Durant ces quatre années d'université, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et il m'a déjà fallu beaucoup de courage pour te demander de sortir avec moi... donc tu peux imaginer dans quel état je suis, pour ce que je compte te demander...

Il se raidit, et, plantant son regard dans le sien, formula enfin sa demande.

- Hiro-chan... accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

À ce moment, Katsunori et Eiji tirèrent les ficelles des canons, qui firent pleuvoir des centaines de milliers de confettis sur l'établissement. Kagetora se figea, attendant sa réponse. Hiromu s'essuya les yeux, faisant disparaître les possibles larmes qui avaient osé apparaître dans ses yeux. Puis, toute souriante – mais des larmes coulèrent quand même – elle cria un « Oui ! ». Cette fois-ci, ce furent Genta et Masaaki qui tirèrent les ficelles, libérant un flot de pétales de fleurs diverses. Masako, de son côté, hochait la tête, contente que le plan se soit déroulé comme prévu. Puis, souriante, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à leur banderole, où était joliment cousu un « Je t'aime ».

* * *

**De nos jours, des années après...**

**Chez les Aida**

- Papa, je sors !

- D'accord, ne reviens pas trop tard, Riko !

- Hm !

Kagetora se releva, et regarda par la fenêtre sa fille adorée rejoindre leur voisin, Junpei Hyûga. Riko était un parfait mélange d'Hiromu et de lui-même : elle avait les yeux marrons brillants de sa femme, et avait hérité de ses cheveux à lui, à présent d'un brun très doux. Elle avait aussi son caractère borné à lui, mélangé à la sensibilité de sa mère et à son enthousiasme. Il grimaça un peu en voyant sa Riko enlacer son petit ami, et en voyant ce dernier l'embrasser, elle. Hiromu aurait été ravi de voir leur fille avec son ami d'enfance, sans aucun doute.

Poussant deux trois cartons, il vint s'accroupir près du petit autel consacré à son ex-femme. La photo choisie la montrait toute souriante, encore dans la fleur de l'âge. L'ex-joueur se gratta la tête, se souvenant à quel point la perdre lui avait fait de la peine. Cela faisait à présent... un bon bout de temps, peut-être même bientôt dix ans...

L'homme se releva, puis, se saisissant de la photo qui l'avait fait replonger dans ses souvenirs, la rangea dans un album intitulé « Basket ». De ce côté là, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : il était sûr que la nouvelle génération de joueurs qui venait après la sienne était prometteuse.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était dans le vrai. Non loin de là, à quelques-rues, quelque petits kilomètres, un Kise tout excité entraînait son Kasamatsu à faire un deux contre deux contre Midorima et Takao, et tous seraient bientôt rejoints par le duo Kagami-Kuroko, passant par là par le plus grand des hasards...

**_Fin._**

* * *

Eh voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Je me suis concentrée plus sur le côté relations que le côté sport ^^ Et puis, Tora et Hiromu sont adorables ensemble ! D'ailleurs, à propos de la mère de Riko - qu'on ne voit jamais - j'écrirai sans doute une autre fanfic... bref ! J'espère que cet écrit vous aura plu !

**PS :** Cette fanfic fête ma première année de présence sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket ! En effet, j'ai remarqué il y a peu que mon premier écrit publié sur ce merveilleux fandom - Kaijô High School Basketball Team's Defeat - avait été mis le 14 Août 2012 ^^ Bref, ce fut une bonne année de publications, et j'espère pouvoir vous offrir encore plein d'autres écrits ! (et vous pouvez me croire, l'imagination, ce n'est pas ce qui me manque... juste un défaut de temps ! *sors*)

À bientôt !

**Edit du 28/08/13 :** Au fait, j'avais pensé à une chanson en guise de thème musical pour l'équipe japonaise... après ça peut ne pas correspondre selon vous, mais c'est cette chanson que j'écoutais en tapant l'histoire, et elle a finie par rester : Chain, du groupe Back-on.


End file.
